Do You Believe Me Now?
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Mikayla's relationship was torn apart by her jealousy. But was she right? Songfic by Jimmy Wayne. F/F


Do You Believe Me Now?

**This is based on the song of the same name by Jimmy Wayne. It's the first of three songs I'm planning stories for. The last line is from 'Waiting For The End' by Linkin Park. Also, I got to go to my first comedy club. It was awesome, they sat us right up front. Maybe it's just me, but I found it really cool getting mentioned in his act. But you're not here for my life story, you're here for the one I made up, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own this as much as I own 20,000 pipe bombs with which I plan to destroy the world. As in, not at all. Seriously, I have no bombs. Although I am the bomb... **

"The streets of western LA are safer today, as the missing experimental hamster-python has been recaptured by security and returned to its home inside the Zion Corporation labs. I don't know if this makes the experiment successful, but they did get one result: does not enjoy captivity." There was laughter and applause from all around the speaker. "Thank you! We will be right back here at the Tonight Show with me, Jay Leno, right after these messages from our sponsors!"

After he'd finished sending the show on break, Jay walked over to the stage side where I stood. "You ready to go on next kid? Everything set up nice?" I nodded. "Good. Don't be too nervous. It's a great song. You'll do fine." I nodded again. I could tell he wanted to say more, but one of the cameramen called out that we had fifteen seconds left, and he hurried back towards his desk.

Once the show was back, he started again. "And now we have our very special musical guest for the evening, her new song, the debut single from her second album, has been shooting up the charts around the country, here's Mikayla Marshall!"

I walked out towards the microphone as everyone cheered. As I got myself in position, I started my introduction. "Thanks everybody, it's great to be here. Like they said, this is my new single, a song that means a lot to me. It's called Do You Believe Me Now. I hope you like it." Then I began to sing, since, you know, it'd be strange not to after all that talk.

_Do you remember  
the day I turned to you and said  
I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you?  
yeah  
How he made you laugh  
you just couldn't get what I was sayin'  
it was my imagination _

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

_I'm kickin' myself  
for bein' the one foolish enough givin' him the chance to step in my shoes  
ohhh  
He was bidin' his time  
when he saw our love was havin' a moment of weakness  
he was there between us  
__  
So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

_oh yeah, I bet now you see the light  
oh yeah, what's the use in bein' right...  
when I'm the lonely one tonight?_

_So do you believe me now?  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what I was talkin' about  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin' you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now  
yeah  
so do you believe me now  
yeah_

_Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holdin' you baby  
yeah me I'm missin you way 'cross town  
so do you believe me now?_

As the song wound down, the crowd cheered again. I walked over towards Jay and sat down on his comfy leather couch. Being on these talk shows did have some benefits, they all had really nice furniture.

"Very nice Mikayla. I understand the album with this comes out in just a couple weeks?" Jay questioned as the applause started to fade.

"Yeah, it's coming out on April 8th. I've really got high hopes for this one."

"So, this is your first album in a few years since your debut, what do you feel has changed about your music in all that time?"

"Well," I sighed, "my first album was all about having fun, rocking out, being a teenager and having fun, y'know? This one, it's more about beginning and ending relationships. It feels somewhat more mature."

Leno smiled at this. "I'm sure that will be very interesting for people to hear. This _is _the first we've heard from you since you publicly came out after your last album released."

This was true, so I nodded at him again before continuing. "Well, I don't think it's that different. Everyone still experiences love and heartbreak, no matter who delivers it."

"How very true that is. So is this song you've played for us tonight, a special one off the album? Does it have some special meaning to you? Why was it chosen as the first single?" I could feel everyone staring, wanting to know. They were always wanting to know what went on. I finally decided I couldn't keep quiet any more.

"It does. Most of this album was written throughout one relationship I was in for a while, and this one, well this was the unfortunate end of it."

"That sounds like it was a very tough time for you," Leno offered consolingly, "would you care to share the story with us?"

"I think I will. I've been letting my music speak for me for a while, but I think there are people out there who need to just hear my uninterrupted feelings on the subject. You see, it all started one day near the end of the recording process for my first album. I was just heading to the studio to put the finishing touches on 'I Don't Miss You At All' and that was the final song I had to do.

I was walking there because it was only a few blocks from my apartment. About halfway there, I passed this skate park. I'd always hear all the kids on their boards, yelling and having fun. That day, as I was walking by, I saw this really cool bird up in this birch tree. It was blue, with a red breast, and a big yellow plume on top of its head.

Anyway, while I was watching the bird, something crashed into my side, knocking me over. I turned around to see what happened, and there was this insanely beautiful girl staring back at me. I swear I felt the connection between us as soon as our eyes met. We just sat there for a minute until someone else came running up.

"Mitchie! Are you all right?" She started helping the other girl, 'Mitchie,' up. Once she was steady, Mitchie reached out a hand to me. She started ranting as she helped me up.

"I'm so so sorry! It's just, my friend Lilly was trying to teach me how to skateboard, and it just started rolling, and I didn't know what to do, and then you were right in front of me. Please let me make it up to you, I really feel terrible about this."

"Oh no," I waved her off, "It's fine. No permanent harm done."

"At least come with us to dinner tonight. I'll buy. It'll make me feel better.

"All right. Where should I meet you?" I relented, deciding there really was no harm in free dinner.

"There's this place down main street a bit. It's this bar called the Midtown."

"Oh yeah! My parents took me there once, I remember."

"Cool, then just be there around 8." Lilly interrupted, clearly just wanting us to get on with it already.

I did meet them there that night, and over the next six months, Mitchie and I became great friends. One night she decided she trusted me enough to tell me she was bisexual. I told her I was gay as well, and a few days later I asked her out. I was so insanely happy when she said yes. I swear instead of taking a taxi home, I skipped there. Two whole miles!

Over the next two years, we had a great relationship. I was seriously in love with this girl. I thought about asking her to marry me a couple of times, but it never felt quite right. I even became friends with Lilly after a while. Then, three months after I started dating Mitchie, I was at this Bacon Convention. Yes they have one, and don't laugh, I really love bacon. Anyway, I was checking out some bacon flavored candles they had there, and I reached for one at the same time as somebody else. I turned to _politely inform_ them that it was mine, when I recognized her. We reached a compromise, I bought her some bacon flavored gum and kept the candle. We spent the rest of the time there hanging out and we got really close. She became my best friend besides Mitchie.

While I was away that week, Mitchie apparently got a new coworker at the hospital. This lady named Miley started working over in x-ray, while Mitchie was a nurse. Once I got back, she was all the girl would talk about for a couple weeks. They became friends really fast. I finally got to meet Miley at the same bar I'd spent my first night with Lilly and Mitchie. She just 'happened' to show up. I watched her all night, and I could have sworn she kept sneaking glances at Mitchie. She was unbelievably fast about it, so I could never catch her though.

After that, Miley would just 'appear' wherever we happened to be. She was always around Mitchie, talking and laughing with her. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, and mentioned my suspicions to Mitchie. Needless to say, she thought I was just paranoid, and laughed it off. Miley didn't stop her behavior though, and we began having some occasional fights about it.

It all came to a head on July 15th. I remember the exact day. It was awful. We were hosting a birthday party for Lilly at our house we were renting at the time, and of course Miley had to be invited. It wasn't too big a deal at first, I didn't have to see much of her. I was filming special messages from everyone to give Lilly a tape to remember the day by.

Then I walked by the kitchen. I saw the two of them alone in there, standing over the cake. Mitchie was telling Miley all about how I was so overly protective and it was affecting her mind. Miley started to go over and put her arm around Mitchie. I decided I needed to tape this for proof.

Later that night, I confronted Mitchie about Miley again. She really wasn't happy, and still denied it. I showed her the tape.

"Mikayla! You spied on us! I can't believe you'd stoop so low just to try to prove your irrational jealousy towards Miley. I just- I can't deal with this anymore Mik. I'm leaving." None of my begging or pleading did anything to stop her. She left and, I assume, headed straight to Miley's.

The next day she officially broke up with me. She did eventually end up getting together with Miley. As far as I know they're still together today. Those next few weeks were really tough for me. I sincerely don't think I'd be here today if Lilly hadn't stood by me. She was the one who got me through my depression. I didn't leave my house for the first week.

"Now, I'm finally starting to get past it. I realize it's over, and I'm trying to enjoy being single. I've decided I'm gonna take a break from anything relationship-y for a while. That's the story behind the song, and pretty much the whole CD. It's all based on that relationship."

Jay asked a few more questions, but that was about it for my time on the show. I left the lot in my car, feeling tired and way too stressed out from having to relive all that. Once I got home I took a nice long and warm shower and went straight to bed.

Lilly got me to go see a movie with her the next day. I didn't get home until late in the afternoon. When I did, I found Miley waiting on my front porch. She asked if she could come in and talk to me, said she wanted to clear the air between us.

We sat down in my living room, me on the long arm of my l-shaped couch and her on the short one. "Mikayla, I never meant to hurt you. It's just, I loved Mitchie too, y'know? I had to try to get her."

I nodded, and she continued. "I never really realized how much pain I actually caused you. I mean, you must be a very strong person to have gotten through all of it. I know you aren't completely over it yet though. Maybe you just need someone to help you get over all of it. Maybe you should be with me."

I stared at her, shocked, as she started leaning towards me. I pushed her away. "Do you not even realize how wrong that is? Seriously, I'm not going anywhere near you! I can't believe you'd do that to Mitchie!"

"Neither can I." Came a voice from near the door. We turned towards it.

"Mitchie?" We exclaimed simultaneously, though I imagine hers was a bit less 'happy to see you' than mine.

"What are you doing here?" I managed, still slightly in shock.

"I came to make sure you were still doing okay, but clearly you aren't the one I should be worrying about. Miley, we are so done. I just can't even deal with you now. We'll talk later." Miley left, and Mitchie moved onto the couch next to me. She was starting to cry. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into me.

"I'm so sorry Mik, I should- I should have believed you. She was trying to steal me from you, and then she- she tried to just move on to you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She sobbed, her body shaking.

"I was never mad at you Mitch, it was Miley I didn't like. There's nothing to forgive you for."

She sobbed again. "Well do you think- do you think maybe we could give us another try, just move on from this?"

"Not right now Mitch, we're both dealing with some pretty heavy stuff. We shouldn't just rush back into it. I would be willing to start as friends again and see where that takes us."

She looked up with a sad smile. "I think I'd really like that. Just getting to know you again. We could do that." For the rest of the night, Mitchie and I worked through our individual problems together. It was much easier with someone who'd been there. We'd finally turned a corner to a new beginning in our relationship, and I could finally see the light at the end of this unnecessarily long tunnel. Really, I would have been happy without all those twists and turns. It all worked out though. Now we just had to learn to be friends again.

_'Cause the hardest part of ending is starting again_.

**I have a cat named Bruce. He's black and white and I call him my fuzzy buddy. Or my furry friend. So clearly you should leave a review. ~SGM**


End file.
